Christmas Spirit
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Driving back from another assignment on Christmas Eve, Sylar and Claire find out for themselves that the spirit of the holiday season can take hold even when you least expect it. Oneshot


Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

"Remind me why Angela just had to have us out on this assignment tonight?" Claire asked her partner as she once again fiddled with the heater in their Company-issued car.

"Because she knew we could get Eddie transported faster and easier than any of the others," he answered for the third time.

"It's ten o'clock on Christmas Eve and we're still hours away from Primatech, how does that equal 'faster'?"

"Because any other team wouldn't have been done this early," he sighed. He knew she was cranky, tired and cold but as he was trying to fight off falling asleep at the wheel her complaining was the last thing he needed.

At least he was thankful that the falling snow was light even as the car's headlights reflected the flakes back at them. It was perfect for Christmas Eve, he decided. On any other night Claire might have even been excited about it but today had taken its toll on both of them. The fact she knew she wouldn't be home for Christmas dinner with her family didn't make things any easier.

"Tell you what," he finally said as he caught a glimpse of her tightening her coat around herself despite the heater going full blast, "how about we stop for the night? Maybe get something to eat and head back out in the morning?"

"Where?" she asked, skeptical yet hopeful for getting out of the cold.

"I saw a sign about a mile back for this sort of Bavarian Christmas Village thing. If nothing else at least it won't be another dumpy motel like the last few places."

"As long as they have heat I'll be happy."

From the moment Sylar parked the car he knew this would be interesting if nothing else. Bright Christmas lights surrounded the large hotel that had been dressed up as a perfect Christmas village that looked straight off of a Christmas card.

"Hello, welcome to the Emerald Resort Hotel, do you have a reservation?" a brightly smiling young woman greeted them at the front desk.

"No, but we could use a room for the night," Sylar answered.

The young woman's fingers flew over the computer keyboard, searching to see which rooms were available.

"Would a suite be alright for you?" she finally asked as she looked to Claire and Sylar both.

Claire gave a silent shrug, obviously just relieved to finally be able to stop shivering. Sylar took that as a yes and nodded as he handed Angela's company card over to pay for the room.

"It could be worse," she stated as she glanced around the vast lobby again once they had paid and gotten their things. The eight foot, well decorated Christmas tree in the center. Brightly wrapped gift boxes surrounded the base of it behind a motorized train set.

"Certainly no shortage of the Christmas spirit here," he smiled as his dark eyes fell on the fake snow all around them.

"Do you think they have marshmallow pits here?"

"Outside, maybe," he suggested.

"Ugh, no thanks," she grumbled at the idea of stepping foot outside again so soon,

"Then how about some room service?"

Though instead of answering him, Claire glanced down to the floor, seeing the piles of fake snow and couldn't resist. "I've got a better idea," she beamed before getting him with a "snowball".

"Mature, Claire," he smirked, the only thing stopping him from retaliating then and there were the several people around them. He couldn't use his powers, no then at least, but knew he soon would once he had her alone.

Then he saw it, no longer did he have to wait after all. Anyone would just assume that the blower had a glitch.

"How do you feel about snow globes?" he asked her, fighting the memories of the last time he did this.

"Pretty," she smiled.

He smiled in return and shifted his attention to the large fan. Before long the "snow" was skittering closer to it, Sylar using his powers to lift the flakes into the air and watched as his plan played out.

Claire sighed out in amazement, it was by far the most beautiful blizzard she had seen. Truthfully she was a bit biased as the snow wasn't real so it wouldn't render her cold or wet and it was indoors, but still she loved the look of it all.

Before she knew it she was actually twirling around as it seemed to surround her, losing herself in the moment and forgetting all together about her surroundings.

Until she bumped into something solid at least.

With that Sylar decided to let the impromptu snow storm come to an end as he looked to her against him. She was smiling and, unbeknownst to him, so was he.

"That was beautiful," she told him as she stood up straight, once again looking to the still falling flakes.

"It was the only thing this place was missing," he shrugged.

"It's so amazing here. Perfect for Christmas Eve," she smiled.

"Even if you're not here with your family?"

"It's not like Dad didn't work on some Christmases. Besides I don't mind being here with you. I don't think anyone else would've thought to make that blizzard."

"I guess I've always had a bit of a weakness for snow like that," he sighed.

"How about mistletoe?" she asked as she glanced upwards.

"Why do you ask?" he almost laughed.

She giggled and directed her eyes upwards, hoping for his gaze to follow. She knew it had when she heard him laughing.

Their laughter died down just enough though as he leaned down to kiss her. No, neither could believe they had let themselves get so carried away by their surroundings but after so many nights in such plain motels and working non-stop this was exactly the kind of break they needed.

Finally acting on their previously repressed desires hadn't been part of the plan, but now that they were losing themselves in an increasingly heated kiss they couldn't claim they minded.

"Wow," Sylar sighed when they finally pulled apart, mostly in need of air. "Just what your father needs, a new reason to kill me."

Claire laughed. "Well it's all his fault."

"Is it?" hw asked as he brought his arms around her and held her close.

"If he hadn't kept telling me to stay away from you or that he didn't want us partnered together, maybe I would still be that terrified cheerleader running from you at every turn."

"What a difference a few years makes," he smiled.

It was another a few minutes before they finally made their way up to their suite where they were less than surprised to find only the single king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Why do I think we're about to be thankful for that mistletoe?" Sylar asked as he shrugged his coat and jacket off.

"What about that room service?" Claire asked, deciding to change the subject for the time being.

"Take your pick," he stated as he handed her the menu from beside the phone.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves sitting on the bed, sharing their dinners and laughing as they traded holiday stories. Of course most of Sylar's were on the sad side but Claire took comfort in being able to make him laugh with her own stories.

The year Noah had tried, and failed, to fry the turkey. He had wanted to give Sandra a break from making the holiday feast and it had nearly resulted in burning down their garage. Then there had been the year they had discovered Mr. Muggles' love of pumpkin pie.

"Are you sure you won't miss any of that this year? Not having it, that is?" he asked, curious as to if she still meant what she had said earlier.

"What you did in the lobby was amazing. And maybe dinner wasn't as good as what Mom can make, but I'm actually kind of enjoying this," she answered as she put what remained from their now finished dinners on the table a few feet from the bed.

"You're enjoying being in a cheesy, holiday tourist trap with a reformed killer more than the idea of spending tonight with your family?" He wasn't buying it and it showed.

She sighed. "Well, when you put it that way -"

"I knew it," he half-smiled.

"Actually you don't. Because my answer's still yes."

She was telling the truth and he couldn't believe it.

"You're not entirely who you were and you should know by now that I actually like spending time with you. And downstairs? I don't remember saying no."

Leaning slowly closer into her with every word, he asked, "And if I were to try for another?"

Instinctively she was leaning into him too answering, "I'm not stopping you."

It was a kiss both wished could last all night. And in some ways it did. Save having to break it to undress the other or when they wanted to taste and explore more than just their partner's mouth.

There was no forgetting or denying who they were with, there were no excuses and whatever happened when they got back to Primatech would happen. They weren't about to focus on that when it was Christmas Eve and they were already getting what they wanted most.

It wasn't just sex to either of them. They were finally admitting their shared truth and fulfilling aged desires. Sylar would never tell Claire just how long he had truly wanted her for. Just as Claire would never admit that she had asked to be partnered with Sylar all that time ago.

Maybe the Christmas spirit had overwhelmed them tonight. Or maybe all of those nights of sharing motel rooms and days of seeing their partners die and come back to life again and again had finally taken their toll.

No they couldn't imagine their immortal lives without the other and while they was a time that angered them both, that time was clearly long gone.

"Hi," he breathed as he watched her stir in his arms the next morning.

She let out a soft moan as her eyes opened and met his. "What time is it?"

Glancing to the clock, he told her, "Almost eight."

"So early," she groaned.

"We still have a few more hours of driving to get in."

"It's Christmas, why can't we just stay here where it's warm and dry and the food comes to us and we can stay as naked as we want?" she pouted.

In that instant Sylar mentally took back everything he had said about the hotel the night before. When she put it that way it was paradise.

Though as they were finally on the road again an hour later, both knew now they had a chance at their own form of paradise. They were already partnered on the job, no one would think twice on the nights they would have to room together or if they were found talking alone.

They just knew they would have to be extra careful around the cameras within Primatech. And around Noah. But overall they knew it would be worth it. It was no secret they cared for each other, though neither was ready to admit that love had already begun to make its presence known.

The End


End file.
